In many systems and processes, such as in industrial and manufacturing processes, reusable containers are used to transport raw materials or finished goods or objects from an origin station to others, and in order for the personnel running the process to be able to track and effectively utilize such reusable containers some sort of a labeling system is provided. A label typically provides information such as the origin and destination of the container, its contents, its particular position at a point in time, and a wide variety of things such as batch numbers, parts numbers, serial numbers, volume or quantity, etc.
Conventional labeling is typically done using some sort of a paper labeling system. For example, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,858, and the prior art discussed therein, a placard or envelope is provided which contains a discardable label which can have bar code or other information imaged therein, and which is removed and discarded once the container has been used for one particular use (for example transporting materials or objects from an origin point to a destination point). While such systems can be effective under many circumstances, there is the possibility that the integrity of the label will be compromised, or that it can be detached from the container, and also a fair of amount of waste is involved in constantly discarding labels.
According to the present invention a method of accurately determining the contents, position and/or designation of a reusable container, and such a reusable container per se, are provided. The invention is particularly suitable with respect to bins, totes, or other open top containers, but may be utilized with any type of reusable container whether open or closed. Also, the invention may be utilized with any suitable process for manufacturing or otherwise treating objects, goods, materials, products, or the like.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of accurately determining at least one of the contents, position, and destination of a reusable container comprising: (a) Applying a permanent adhesive label with imbedded or mounted programmable RFID device to the reusable container at a location where the RFID device may be detected and reprogrammed. (b) Programming the RFID device with accurate variable information including relating to at least one of the origin, contents, position, and destination of the reusable container. (c) At at least one location, detecting the programmed variable information of the RFID device. (d) After a first use of the reusable container pursuant to the programmed variable RFID information thereof, reprogramming the RFID device with other accurate variable information including relating to at least one of the origin, contents, position, and destination of the reusable container. And (e) repeating (c) and (d) multiple times.
In the practice of the method typically (b) is also practiced to program the RFID device with non-variable information which is not affected by subsequent reprogramming pursuant to (d) and (e). Preferably (a) is practiced by using a substantially moisture impermeable label, and including a label with human readable indicia thereon visible from the exterior of the reusable container. Typically (a) is practiced by applying a label to the exterior of the reusable container (such as a flat surface thereof), although if the RFID device can be properly detected the label may be applied anywhere on the removable container.
According to one embodiment of the invention (a) practiced using a label made by combining an RFID chip with a face stock/transfer tape laminate, and verifying the functions of the RFID device at least twice prior to final label construction. According to another aspect of the invention (a) may be practiced using paper stock mounting an RFID chip laminated between two pieces of plastic film, one piece of plastic film having permanent adhesive on an exterior surface thereof. According to yet another embodiment (a) may be practiced using a plastic film stock having properties simulating those of paper with an RFID chip embedded therein.
Typically (b) (d), and (e) are practiced to program the RFID device with at least two of or all of the origin, contents, position, and destination of the reusable container, and the RFID device may be programmed to including other information also depending upon the material or objects or the like transported by the reusable container. Also, for example, the reusable container includes material or objects therein during passage thereof from a programming position to a destination position; and wherein (b)-(e) are practiced during a manufacturing process using or making the material or objects.
According to another aspect of the present invention a reusable container (such as a tote, bin, or the like) is provided comprising the following components: A container body adapted to hold therein material or objects being handled. A label having pressure sensitive permanent adhesive and an RFID programmable chip mounted thereon or embedded therein. And a label adhered to the reusable container by pressure sensitive adhesive.
The label is preferably of substantially moisture impervious material, and includes human readable indicia thereon. The label may be applied to the exterior of the reusable container, which may be one having an open top and containing material or objects therein that are inserted and removed through the open top. Also, the RFID chip is typically programmed by erasable variable information including at least one of (preferably all of, as well as possibly other information) the origin, contents, destination, and position thereof, and non-variable information.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an advantageous method of labeling a reusable container, and a reusable container per se. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of a detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.